steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Rose Quartz
Rose Quartz (o Quarzo Rosa) è stata la fondatrice e leader ufficiale delle Crystal Gems. Affascinata dalla bellezza della Terra, Rose ha guidato le sue amiche e alleate in una Ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale circa 5,500 anni prima degli eventi della serie, scacciando con successo le Gemme invasore del Pianeta Natale dalla Terra e salvando le forme di vita che vi abitano. Col tempo Rose ha sviluppato una relazione romantica con un umano, Greg Universe, prima di rinunciare alla sua forma fisica per far nascere il loro figlio, Steven, che ha ereditato la sua gemma. Aspetto Rose Quartz aveva lunghi capelli ricci rosa pettinati in spessi boccoli simili a tubi. Aveva labbra carnose color rosa pallido, pelle luminosa color pesca, e una statura alta e pesante più di ogni altra Crystal Gems, dovuta dall'essere un quarzo. In "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", viene mostrata avere un'altezza simile a quella di Garnet raggiungendo i due metri e mezzo. In "La criniera del leone", viene mostrato che aveva gli occhi neri. Rose indossava un lungo vestito senza spalline, a strati, lilla e bianco candido, mentre in altre apparizioni indossava un abito bianco e rosa anch'esso avente più strati che ricordavano i petali di una rosa e aveva una sagoma a forma di stella nella zona ombelicale che mostrava la sua gemma. Camminava a piedi nudi. Personalità Leader naturale, Rose Quartz è considerata come una persona che ha avuto una personalità premurosa e amorevole. Secondo Bismuth, Rose era un tipo di Gemma atipica; piuttosto che vivere secondo i valori della sua casta di Gemma, Rose scelse di essere differente e incoraggiare le altre Gemme a fare lo stesso. La sua dottrina si basava sul credere che le Gemme possano prendere controllo delle loro identità e che la limitata manifestazione di individualità della sua razza è una condanna imposta su di loro. Nella stessa maniera, Rose ha mostrato dispiacere verso le tradizioni e le nature delle Gemme; in "Greg il babysitter", si incupisce quando riflette sull'esistenza statica delle Gemme, e in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà" ammette di non aver mai sentito la mancanza di casa sua. Questo discontento ha suscitato il suo interesse per gli umani, che cambiano e ridefiniscono sempre sé stessi. In "Una lacrima sul viso", viene descritta provare grande tristezza quando i suoi cari sono feriti. La sua capacità empatica l'ha portata a fondare la Ribellione e le Crystal Gems, ed estenderla perfino ai suoi nemici; come visto in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem", Rose aveva riguardo della vita dei suoi nemici al pari di quella dei suoi alleati. Veniva anche vista come qualcuno che riusciva a vedere la bellezza in ogni cosa "non importa quanto disgustosa", mostrando che trattava tutti in modo eguale. In "La Terra è in pericolo", viene rivelato da Jasper che Rose Quartz aveva una magistrale tattica, e capacità fondamentali che le fecero guadagnare la sua fama. Nonostante il suo ruolo, in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", viene vista avere (almeno per quanto ne sappiano le Crystal Gems e Greg) una personalità molto simile a quella di suo figlio. Rose mostrava delle ambivalenze verso il suo ruolo nella guerra; quando Greg dice di sapere poco su di lei, Rose la considera "una buona cosa". Viene descritta da Perla e Greg come qualcuno che "ha sempre fatto ciò che voleva". Rose non comprese pienamente la profondità dell'amore umano nei primi stadi della relazione con Greg, trovandosi molto confusa quando Greg cercò di spiegarle il concetto di sincero affetto. Questo portò inizialmente Perla a credere che non ci fosse granché tra Greg e Rose, confrontandolo con l'idea che il loro "amore" fosse solo una fase, e che l'originalità di Greg sarebbe presto svanita. Vedere Rainbow Quartz diede a Greg l'idea di fondersi con Rosa, fatto che sperò potesse aiutarli a comprendersi. Quando il tentativo di fusione di Greg fallì, Rose cominciò a ridere quell'idea in un modo che Greg considerò essere emotivamente distante. Quando le venne chiesto di parlare come una persona vera, Rose ammise subito che il suo senso dell'amore era solo una maschera, e che non aveva idea di come funzionasse l'amore umano. Greg e Rose cominciarono a parlare, approfondendo la loro relazione. Dopo aver parlato, può essere dato per assunto che Rose abbia imparato da Greg come essere più "umana" in senso lato. Come viene rivelato in "Greg il babysitter" Rose non aveva solo incompreso l'amore umano, ma la sua incomprensione riguardava gli umani in generale, arrivando a pensare che bambini e adulti fossero specie del tutto separate. Apprendendo fatti reali, divenne affascinate da come gli umani crescano, cambino, e scelgano cosa diventare, al contrario delle Gemme che sono predestinare ad essere ciò che sono. Si può anche vedere come tratti i bambini e gli adulti nella stessa maniera materna, il che è ironico visto che inizialmente li credeva essere specie separate. C'è un'altra parte inesplorata della personalità di Rose - le leggende che la dipingono come un guerriero efficiente e senza pietà e leader delle Crystal Gems che non ha solo comandato le sue compagne Gemme nella ribellione ma ha anche partecipato alla battaglia ed ha frantumato Diamante Rosa. Questa parte della sua personalità sembra in contraddizione con l'amorevole, sua parte materna; forse riflette come la bellezza della Terra e delle sue forme di vita abbiano influenzato in maniera significativa l'austera Gemma guerriera. Occorre sottolineare che è la sua compassione ad averla spinta a ribellarsi per proteggere gli altri, per cui questo comportamento non è completamente da escludere. In "La risposta", Rose viene vista combattere affianco a Perla. Accenna ad un sorriso arrogante prima di distruggere una fusione di Rubini. Questo potrebbe suggerire una parte aggressiva della personalità di Rosa, che avrebbe senso dato il suo tipo di Gemma, un quarzo. Come sottinteso in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem" comunque, la natura di Rose come guerriero durante la guerra era temperata da un forte senso di giustizia, dato che rifiutò di uccidere le Gemme se non necessario per vincere la guerra contro il Pianeta Natale, provando che il suo amore per la vita era più forte dei suoi istinti da guerriero. "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gem" evidenzia sia la sua natura compassionevole che la sua disonestà su Bismuth. Rose scoppiò e imbollò Bismuth e non disse a Perla e Garnet la verità su ciò che le accadde, ma dovette farlo a causa della creazione del Punto di Rottura da parte di Bismuth e delle sue intenzioni di usare l'arma spietatamente contro i loro nemici durante la guerra. Storia Abilità Rose possedeva comuni abilità da Gemma, incluse la mutaforma, l'evocazione dell'arma, la fusione, l'imbollaggio, la rigenerazione, e la forza/resistenza sovrumana. Come Gemma di Quarzo, è stata creata per essere un soldato, benché avesse abilità incentrate sulla difesa. In modo evidente, fu in grado di sconfiggere in un attimo e senza sforzi una fusione di tre Rubini. Era esperta sia nel combattimento che nel comando militare e nella strategia, dimostrandosi abile di condurre le Crystal Gems in prima linea in una riuscita ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale. Fusioni * Quando fusa con Perla, formano Rainbow Quartz. * Quando fusa con Ametista (attraverso Steven), formano Quarzo Fumè. Abilità Uniche L'originale portatrice della gemma quarzo rosa, che è attualmente in possesso di suo figlio/successore, Rose Quartz sarebbe stata in grado di utilizzare tutte le abilità che ha Steven - e forse anche di più. * Guarigione: Rose manifestava la sua abilità di guarire attraverso le sue lacrime. Le sue lacrime potevano curare le Gemme incrinate e le creature con ferite in generale. In "Nella bolla", Occhietto menziona di aver sentito voci di come durante la Ribellione Rose aveva usato i suoi poteri curativi per tenere i suoi soldati Crystal Gems in competizione con le forze superiori del Pianeta Natale. * Manipolazione delle Piante: Rose aveva il potere di far crescere flora senziente che agisse come suoi guardiani. * Abilità con lo Scudo: Rose aveva il potere di evocare uno scudo per proteggere i propri cari. * Interferenza Elettrica: In "Dobbiamo parlare", Rose sembrava essere in grado di controllare la radio di Greg a seconda delle sue emozioni. Per un istante, quando si è sconvolta, la musica si è fermata. Comunque, come con suo figlio, è sconosciuto sapere se possiede quella abilità o è stato fatto per un effetto drammatico. * Regolazione della Velocità di Discesa: In "Un potere nuovo", viene rivelato che Rose era capace di modificare la sua gravità, permettendole di controllare la velocità di ascesa e discesa. Viene vista usare brevemente questo potere in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà". Ne fa utilizzo diverse volte in "Greg il babysitter". * Forza Incrementata: Essendo un Quarzo, Rose aveva la forza destinata ad un soldato. In "Greg il babysitter", distrugge il pannello di controllo di una ruota panoramica con un singolo pugno. È poi stata capace di fermare la ruota panoramica malfunzionante, e staccò uno dei sedili a mani nude. Armamento * La Spada di Rose: Rose possedeva una grande spade che usò durante le battaglie e che è attualmente impugnata da Connie Maheswaran come visto in "Questione di fiducia". Come affermato in "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gems", la spada venne creata da Bismuth per uno scontro pulito, per poter passare attraverso la forma fisica di una Gemma, distruggendo il corpo ma mai la gemma. Bismuth la considera la sua "opera migliore". La spada ha anche il suo fodero. * Cannone di Luce: una volta Rose aveva un cannone che sparava un potentissimo raggio che poteva distruggere un oggetto come l'Occhio Rosso che le Crystal Gems non avrebbero potuto distruggere da sole. L'arma di attiva pronunciando il motto preferito di Greg Universe, "Se ogni braciola fosse perfetta, non avremmo gli hotdogs." È attualmente in possesso delle Gemme dopo averlo recuperato nel deposito di Greg nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra". * L'Armeria Segreta di Rose: Rose aveva un'armeria piena di armi e armatura che tenne in segreto dalle altre Crystal Gems, fatta eccezione per Perla. Per ragioni sconosciute, Leone è a conoscenza dell'armeria e vi porta Steven e Connie nell'episodio "Magico destino". Retaggio Statue e dipinti raffiguranti Rose possono essere occasionalmente trovati nelle rovine delle Gemme, indicando che ad un certo punto le Gemme la guardarono con rispetto. Questo potrebbe indicare che Rose aveva un alto rango fra la sua razza. Le Crystal Gems spesso ricordano il passato con Rose, ed esprimono la loro gratitudine per le sue azioni; Greg spesso piange la scomparsa di Rose ripensando ai medesimi fatti. Un dipinto di Rose è appeso sopra l'entrata della casa sulla spiaggia dove vive Steven. '' '' Mentre era incinta di Steven, consapevole che non lo avrebbe mai incontrato di persona, Rose registrò un video con l'intento di esprimergli l'amore postumo. Ad un certo punto, circa 5,000 anni prima degli eventi della serie, Rose guidò le Crystal Gems in una ribellione contro il Pianeta Natale sul Campo di Battaglia delle Gemme e vinse. Viene affermato da Jasper che nonostante avessero combattuto in fazioni opposte, rispettava le tattiche militari che Rose usò durante la guerra. Come visto in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", le Crystal Gems (escludendo Rose) non indossavano le stelle sui loro vestiti al tempo in cui Rose incontrò Greg. Ciò implica che il simbolo potrebbe essere stato adottato come segno di rispetto e lutto per Rose dopo che rinunciò alla sua forma fisica. Relazioni Steven Universe Steven è il figlio di Rose, a cui rinunciò la sua forma fisica. Mentre non riuscì mai a incontrare suo figlio, Rose amò Steven ancora prima della sua nascita, mostrando nient'altro che orgoglio e felicità per il tipo di persona che sarebbe diventato, ed incoraggiandolo a portare avanti la sua missione di proteggere la Terra dopo che se ne fosse andata. Anche quando sapeva che creando Steven avrebbe posto fine alla sua esistenza, non mostrò paura e non vide l'ora che li potesse raggiungere. Inoltre ha garantito a Steven, in un video lasciatogli, che quando avrebbe amato ciò che è, lì ci sarebbe stata Rose ad amare Steven e ad amare essere una parte di lui. Secondo Garnet, Steven è una "fusione d'amore". "Bismuth: Una vecchia Crystal Gems" mostra Rose sotto un'altra luce dal punto di vista di Steven, dopo aver scoperto che aveva scoppiato e imbollato Bismuth senza dire niente a Perla e Garnet. Come risultato, Steven mostra il suo rispetto per Bismuth promettendole di raccontare a tutte ciò che accadde, dandole sollievo prima che scoppiasse, diversamente da Rose. "Ritorno sulla Luna" e "Nella bolla" portano Steven a dubitare ulteriormente su ciò che pensa di Rose dopo aver appreso il fatto che frantumò Diamante Rosa durante la Ribellione, prima menzionato da Occhietto, poi confermato da Garnet. Crystal Gems Rose Quartz è stata in precedenza la leader delle Crystal Gems prima di dare alla luce Steven. Il gruppo sembra avere alta stima di lei. Nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra" per esempio, Ametista afferma che, "Se Rose fosse qui, sarebbe tutto così facile!". I membri del gruppo sembrano piangere la scomparsa di Rose dal mondo dopo che rinunciò alla sua forma fisica per partorire Steven, nonostante non ritengano Steven responsabile della perdita. In un'intervista fatta ai personaggi da Newsarama, Perla sembra confermare che Rose Quartz era la leader delle Crystal Gems, notando che, "Brillanti leader fanno cose brillanti, ecco perché li cerchi per avere risposte, risposte che nessun'altro potrebbe avere, ecco perché ti fidi di loro, anche quando non capisci perché abbiano scelto... Greg". Testo originale: "Brilliant leaders do brilliant things, that is why you look to them for answers, answers no one else could have, that is why you trust them, even when you can not understand why they chose… Greg". Perla Perla era la seconda in commando e amica fidata di Rose durante la guerra contro il Pianeta Natale. Matt Burnett ha descritto la loro relazione come "complicata". Dopo l'episodio "Dobbiamo parlare", viene confermato che i sentimenti di Perla verso Rose erano di natura romantica. Rebecca Sugar ha affermato che Rose ricambiava quei sentimenti. Non per niente, Rose teneva molto a Perla, e Perla sosteneva d'essere più vicina a Rose di qualsiasi altra Crystal Gems, e come tale, Rose la riteneva degna di fiducia per informazioni non dette a Garnet e Ametista. Perla sembra tenere molto a questa connessione, dato che si arrabbiò molto quando realizzò che c'erano informazioni che Rose nascose anche le in "Il fodero della mamma". In "Olo lama", viene confermato da Perla che Rose "la faceva sentire come se fosse tutto per lei". Viene spiegato da Garnet che, durante la guerra, Perla era estremamente protettiva verso Rose arrivando al punto di ignare la logica e la ragione, ed era disposta a rischiare ripetutamente la sua stessa vita per assicurare la salvezza di Rose. Viene sottinteso che questa imprudenza ha acceso discussioni fra le due. Greg Universe Greg Universe era il partner romantico di Rose Quartz finché non diede alla luce Steven. Greg e Rose sembravano avere un'ottima relazione, ma ciò che si sa viene per la maggior parte dal punto di vista di Greg. I due si incontrarono ad uno dei concerti one man band di Greg in Beach City, di cui era l'unica partecipante. Greg disse che divennero inseparabili, nonostante non abbia ancora idea di "cosa ci abbia visto una come lei in un saltimbanco come lui". Rose usò il motto di Greg come parola di attivazione per il suo Cannone di Luce, rispecchiando i sentimenti nei suoi confronti. La relazione di Rose con Greg iniziò in modo difficoltoso perchè Rosse non apprendeva a pieno come funzionassero le relazioni tra umani, ma le cose migliorarono con il tempo, e finirono con il "fondersi" in un essere del tutto nuovo, Steven. Leone Viene mostrato nell'episodio "La criniera del leone" che Leone aveva una sorta di profonda connessione con Rose. Leone ha averi appartenuti a Rose dentro alla sua criniera come videocassette registrate da Rose, una maglietta di Mr. Universe, la sua bandiera da battaglia, la spada, una cesta, e la gemma di Bismuth imbollata. Bismuth Bismuth è una Crystal Gems e una degli amici e seguaci di Rose più fedeli. Nonostante ciò, Rose non accettò le idee di Bismuth per vincere la Ribellione e la imbollò all'interno della criniera di Leone dopo aver litigato e combattuto a proposito dell'intenzione di Bismuth di usare il Punto di Rottura per frantumare le Gemme. Diamante Rosa Si sa poco della relazione tra Rose e Diamante Rosa, a parte che Rose era uno dei subordinati di Diamante Rosa prima di tradirla. In "Ritorno sulla Luna", viene rivelato che Rose Quartz frantumò Diamante Rosa ad un certo punto durante la Ribellione. Viene rivelato che Diamante Rosa era una di quelle che creò Rose e tutti gli altri Quarzi Rosa. Curiosità * Il simbolo di Rose appare ripetutamente durante la serie, per esempio quando appare la sua porta, al centro dello scudo di Steven, nel manico della spada di Rose, e sulla bandiera di combattimento delle Crystal Gems quando combatterono per la Terra. * Il raggio sparato dal Cannone di Luce e dal Quartizine Trio ? assume una forma che la ricorda vagamente. * La gemma di Rose è collocata dove si troverebbe l'ombelico umano - difatti, la gemma di Steven è posizionata sul suo stomaco dove dovrebbe esserci il suo ombelico. * In "Un sogno da incubo", quando Steven cade attraverso lo spazio nella stanza di Rose, una Piccola Balena che Fluttua gli parla usando la voce di Rose dicendo, "Che cos'è che vuoi, Steven?" * La Gemma raffigurata sopra il Tempio di Cristallo ha molte somiglianze con Rose inclusi i boccoli simili a tubi, sebbene abbia numerose facce sovrapposte e molte braccia come Alexandrite. In base alle posizioni delle sue gemme, è chiaramente una rappresentazione della fusione di Rose, Ametista, Perla, Rubino, e Zaffiro: le stesse cinque gemme che hanno anche una punta ciascuno della stella sulla porta del tempio. Gemmologia * Il quarzo rosa è una pietra preziosa associata a guarigione, confidenza, amicizia, amore, pace, compassione, empatia, bellezza e cuore, che descrive perfettamente la personalità di Rose. * Il quarzo rosa è una varietà rosata di quarzo. * Il suo colore è solitamente tenue, variando da un rosa molto chiaro a un rosa medio in intensità. * Il quarzo rosa è una pietra economica e abbondante ed è frequentemente usata per i gioielli, spesso intagliata a forma di cuore e rose. * Viene spesso chiamato "Pietra dell'Amore". * Si dice che il quarzo rosa bilanci le emozioni, e porti un senso di calma e pace. * La formula chimica del quarzo rosa è SiO2::Ti, dove le impurità di titanio gli fanno avere il colore rosso rosato. * Il quarzo rosa è il segno zodiacale per Ariete, Toro, e in certi casi, Bilancia.